


Help me, I'm Bored

by Taco_Bubbles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Coming Untouched, M/M, Sex in a Car, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taco_Bubbles/pseuds/Taco_Bubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get bored in class. They sext a bit and Louis teases him until lunch and then they go to Louis' car and have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me, I'm Bored

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post on Archive! But not my first writing ever. Im just proudest of this one so I started with it. I would appreciate feedback please c:

Harry and Louis were in third period, separated by a few classrooms but in the same hallway. Harry was hardly paying attention to the boring substitute explaining the packet he passed out. He glanced at the clock and sighed when he figured out there was still an hour left. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Louis. 

To Lou Boo: I'm bored Lou..

Harry decided to work on the bullshit packet for the sub. Harry was halfway done with it by time he got Louis' reply. It took fifteen minutes for Louis to answer. 

From Lou Boo: me too. Ms. Fitzgerald just handed out bookwork.

To Lou Boo: i got a sub today so i pretty much have nothing to do.

He finished up his packet after he texted Louis back. Harry's mind wandered as he stared out the window. He subconsciously thought of Louis. He pictured in his head what Louis wore today. A tight tee that matched his pretty eyes and pants that fit around his bum perfectly. He has such a nice bum. Eventually he thought about kissing Louis. Harry always loved his lips. His phone vibrating shook him out of his thoughts.

From Lou Boo: i just finished. what ya up too now?

To Lou Boo: thinking about you..

From Lou Boo. yeah? what about me?

To Lou Boo: just your outfit, your eyes, your arse, your lips. 

From Lou Boo: can't stop thinking about you either

To Lou Boo: yeah?

From Lou Boo: yeah. keep thinking about you underneath me and getting my mouth on you. hearing your pretty little noises. making you come untouched. not letting you touch anything. your curls sticking to your forehead with sweat.

Harry blushed reading the text, his dick twiching too as he was typing a response.

To Lou Boo: babe..

From Lou Boo: wanna suck and bite at your neck til your writhing under me. tease your nipples til your begging me to stop and fuck you.

To Lou Boo: fuck lou please. im getting hard for you. please.

From Lou Boo: we got about 20 minutes left babe. can you wait? 

To Lou Boo: fuck i can try.

From Lou Boo: meet me in the bathroom down the hall after class baby.

Harry didn't answer. He kept staring at the clock as it went by impossibly slow. He tried willing his dick to go down but it didn't work. Eventually the bell rang and Harry bolted out of the room and went straight to the bathroom. Louis was in there waiting and smirked when Harry stumbled through the door. "Lock the door baby" Harry turned and flipped the lock on the door. Louis led him to the wall farthest away from the door and pushed him against it. Harry muttered a small 'please' before Louis kissed him. Louis kissed him hard and Harry was already whining in his mouth as his cock grew even harder. Louis licked his way into Harry's mouth and Harry pushed his hips into Louis'. Harry pulled his mouth away from Louis'. "Louis please" Louis smiled and slowly traced his fingers along the outline of Harry's erection in his jeans. "What do ya want baby? Want me to touch you? Come undone right here in the school bathroom?" Louis said. Harry shook his head. "Car. Want you to fuck me in your car" Harry said breathily. Louis kissed him again and planted kisses along his jaw, down to his neck. He bit and sucked on Harrys' neck as he lightly touched the boys' cock through his jeans. Harry let out little whines and threw his head back against the wall. Louis smirked against his neck and pulled away. "Let's go to the car babe" he said. Louis grabbed his hand and led him out of the bathroom, out of the school and out to his car. (short but transition paragraph really)

Louis layed Harry down in the back seat of his truck and staddled his waist. He started kissing and biting at Harrys' neck again. Harry ran his hands up and down Louis' back. "Lou" he gasped. "It's alright baby" Louis soothed, as he kissed down to the boys chest, nibbling a mark on his collarbone, sliding down the seat some. "Please. Please just fuck me already. 'M so hard. Have been since class. Please" he said with barely any breath and a whine. Louis kissed him before tugging the boys shirt off. "Can't yet, baby." he said. Harry whined and was confused. "Why not?" he groaned. "Wanna play with your nipples, remember?" he asked. Harry turned to attempt to hide face in the cloth seat but it didn't work very well. "Lou" he moaned as Louis started rubbing his fingers over both the nubs. Louis kissed Harry again as he slowly and lightly pinched them between his fingers. Harry gasped in his mouth. "God Lou" he said. "You ok baby?" he asked. Harry nodded his head and rolled his hips up. Louis rolled the now perky buds around in his fingers. He slid even further down the seat and took a nipple into his mouth. Harry moaned and bucked his hips up again. Louis kept the other in between his fingers. After a few minutes, he switched. The air felt cool around his nipple as warmth surrounded the other. "Louis, God. Please stop teasing and fuck me damn it." Louis licked over the nub and pulled away. "That wasn't very nice baby" Louis said with a fake pout. "Please Louis. Please, Please, Please fuck me. Fuck me. Make me come untouched like you said." Harry said. Louis was a bit surprised. He suggested it without thinking and definitely not expecting him to agree. "Fuck, You want that Haz? I wasn't sure you'd say yes" he said. Harry nodded his head and threw it to the other side, making his curls bounce across his sweaty forehead. "Gosh you're so pretty. Gonna fuck you right here in the backseat." Louis said. Louis rearranged himself to straddle Harry again, but this time backwards and bit further up on his hips. Louis undid Harrys' belt and took down his pants and underwear, revealing Harry's hard cock. Louis moved again, so he was on the seat. "Bend your knees up baby" he said. Harry pulled his knees up as far as he could with the room he had. "What about lube Lou?" Louis chewed on his lip. "I kinda hid a bottle in the middle console. In case you got all desperate. Plus it may or may not be a fantasy of mine too" Louis said. Harry blushed. "Glad we agree. But if you don't fuck me now, I swear I will make you drive us home and blow you all the way there." he said. "Doesn't sound too bad baby. Minus the wreckless driving you would cause" Louis said with a smile as he fished the bottle out and took off his own clothes.

Louis had two fingers in Harry, who was already a whining mess. "Lou" he moaned brokenly. "Almost baby. Don't wanna get hurt, yeah? One more finger left." he said. Louis curled his fingers up and smirked as Harrys' whole body jerked. "Lou oh my god. There." he said with whines. "I know babe. I know. Relax for me Haz" he said. "It's hard to relax when-" Harry jumped again with a shriek when Louis rubbed over his prostate again. "When what, babe?" Harry took a sharp breath. "When you do that" he said. Louis slowly pushed his third finger in with the others and gently started scissoring them open. "Umph" Harry whined. Louis started picking up his pace and alternating between scissoring and curling his fingers. "Lou fuck I'm ready. Ready Lou" Harry said. Louis slid his fingers out and wrapped them around his own cock to slick it up. He set his tip at Harry's entrance. "Ready baby?" he asked. Harry shook his head. Louis gently pushed himself inside and gave Harry a minute. "Can I move Haz?" Harry moaned before saying yes. Louis slowly moved his hips in and out and ran his hands down Harrys' sides. Harrys' hands were grabbing at Louis' biceps. "Faster Louis, c'mon" he said. Louis snapped his hips forward and Harry gasped. "Just like that" he said breathily. Louis' hands traveled back up to Harrys' nipples and twisted them. Harry moaned and let out a whine. "Louis oh god" he said. Louis smiled as he let go of one and lifted Harry's leg up in the air and more towards his chest. Harry gasped again as he felt Louis brush against his prostate again. His mouth fell open and eyes slammed shut. Louis smiled. "There?" he asked and pushed his hips forward again. Harry nodded his head fast and chewed on his lip. "Look pretty baby" Louis said as he took his fingers away from his nipple and cupped his face. Louis concentrated on rocking his hips into Harry, into the bundle of nerves. Harry's breath stuttered. " 'M close Lou" he said as he pushed his hips down for the first time. "Can you open your eyes for me? Wanna look at you while you come baby" Louis said. Harry slowly blinked his eyes open. "Can you touch me Lou?" he asked. Louis shook his head. "Want you to come untouched, remember? Think you can do it?" Harry whined again. "Y-yeah." he said. Louis thrust his hips a bit harder into Harry and saw Harry's cock twitch. "Gonna come baby? Show me how good you feel? You can do it baby, I know you can. Let go for me. Let me see you come sweetheart." he said. Harry's whole body tensed up, clenching around Louis, as come spurted out of his cock and landed on his tummy and a bit on Louis' chest. He exhales heavily when he finished. "I'm close too baby. So tight for me." Harry nodded his head as his eyes fell closed again. Louis' breath hitched as he came inside of Harry. He slowly pulled out and Harry whined. "I'm all dirty now" he said. "We can go home and we can take a bath" Louis said as he petted Harry's curls. "What about-" Harry yawned. "What about last period?" Louis rose his eyebrow. "You really wanna go back in there with come on and inside of you?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "Then home it is" he said. Louis pulled Harry's boxers back on and his own on before lifting the boy into the passenger seat and drove home.


End file.
